Un amour non su
by Yuki-chan1612
Summary: Elle s'appelle Hinata Hyuga, elle est amoureuse de 'lui' cependant rien n'est simple dans l'amour et ça tout le monde le sait. Par ailleurs, elle doit faire face a la méchanceté de ses camarades, a l'absence d'un père et a un amour qui n'est pas réciproque... enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense. Entre amitié, amour, pleure, rire comment Hinata sortira de cette histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

Aurais-je dû saisir cette main qui m'étais tendu ? Si je l'avais prise est-ce que je serais encore là, étendu sur le parqué gris de ma chambre ? Moi, Hinata Hyûga âgée de 17 ans et fille héritière de la famille Hyûga. Les cheveux long couleur noir ebene, les yeux bleus ciel presque blanc, les traits fin, une poitrine volumineuse, le corps fin et le cœur déchiré. J'ai tout perdu. En un instant j'ai perdu, mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, l'homme que j'aime secrètement ''lui''. Si j'avais saisi sa main, verrais-je encore son sourire. ''Il'' m'a été extirpé, à cause d'une rumeur vrai sur certains points mais fausses sur d'autres. Tout ça à cause d'elle, ma rivale, Sakura Haruno, elle a tout la popularité, la beauté, l'intelligence mais surtout elle a ''lui''. A côté d'elle je ne vaux rien mais ça m'étais égal parce qu''il'' était la, avec moi. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour étouffer un sanglot. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que c'est comme ça.« Oublie-le » m'a dit mon cousin mais comment oublier ses sourires, ses rires, comment oublier un homme comme ''lui'.

Je me lève, je dois aller au lycée, en enfer dirais-je. Sur le chemin je repense encore et encore à sa main tendu… Alors que je ne cesse d'y penser, j'aperçois ce sourire. Le sourire hypocrite de ma rivale. Je la regarde, elle court, saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, ''lui''. C'est ça depuis cette rumeur sur moi. Je réprime mes larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent. Comme chaque matin je pars en courant pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle et surtout de ''lui''. Après quelques foulées j'arrive à petit pas devant ma classe. Le destin en a décidé autrement, je tombe mes affaires étalées par terre tout ça à cause d'un croche pied. J'ai mal partout, beaucoup de bleus recouvrent mon corps mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je me relève comme à chaque fois je ramasse mes affaires et j'entre dans ma classe sous les injures et les rires de mes camarades. Je pars m'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre au fond de la classe.

Personne ne vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, a part ''lui'' quand nous étions amis. Je repense à la fois ou ''il'' s'est fait drôlement disputé parce qu''il'' faisait que me faire rire et que le professeur avait même du nous faire sortir du cours. Un faible sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres en y repensant, la porte de la classe s'ouvre et mon regard croise le ''sien''. ''Il'' est d'un bleu profond je pourrait m'y perdre tellement. J'entends la voix de Sakura et je tourne la tête pour ne plus ''le'' regarder. Après quelques minutes de bavardages avec ses amis Sakura me voit et elle commence a me critiquer a haute voix.

« Je ne sais pas comment il a voulu d'elle ! Elle est horrible ! »

Elle continue a parler de moi comme si j'étais invisible alors je fais comme d'habitude je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et j'écoute de la musique pour ne plus les entendre. Je suis dans ma bulle pendant un instant puis le professeur entre dans la classe et tout le monde s'assoient à sa place. Le cours de français commence, c'est bien le seul cours avec l'histoire que j'apprécie. Après mainte effort pour me concentrer je décide d'écrire sur mon journal intime, je l'ai toujours sur moi ça me permet d'extérioriser se que je ressens sans lui je pense que je serais tombée encore plus bas. Plus j'écris plus je me dis que je suis tombée bien bas, je suis seule, seule dans ce monde si vaste. Avant il y avait ''lui'' maintenant il n'y a plus que moi et moi seule. La sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires et j'attends que mes camarades sortent, je sors en dernier, je ferme la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec Sakura. Elle me pousse violemment contre le mur et me donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux mais elle me tire par les cheveux et elle me donne une gifle.

« La prochaine fois que tu poses t'es sale yeux sur mon copain je te fracasse t'as compris sale pute ! »

Elle part sans demander son reste et je me laisse alors glisser contre le mur, je ne peux plus réprimer mes larmes alors pour une fois je me laisse aller, les couloirs sont désert, personne ne me verra. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps ! Je crie, je hurle, mon malheur, ma tristesse ! Si seulement j'avais pris sa main ! Je me lamente sur mon sort alors qu'il y a bien pire… mais ça fait si mal. J'entends du bruit et je relève vite la tête et je croise alors ses yeux a ''lui''. Je ne veux pas rester là ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état la alors je me relève et je cours cours cours le plus vite possible. Je me retrouve dans un petit parc magnifique la pelouse verte recouvre tout ce parc il y a une balançoire et un toboggan pour les enfants. Je sèche mes larmes et je m'allonge dans l'herbe près d'un arbre à l'ombre. Malgré tout j'aurai voulu qu''il'' me retienne qu''il'' me prenne dans ses bras, qu''il'' me dise qu''il'' m'aime…

Mon téléphone sonne, je reviens a la réalité je le regarde et je voie écrit ''Papa'' je répond. Après une bref discussion il raccroche, c'est comme ça depuis que ma mère est morte, je lui ressemble à mon plus grand regret. Chaque jour quand je me vois son visage me reviens en mémoire et ça me fait souffrir. Mon père quant à lui il m'évite le plus possible il m'appelle juste pour savoir s'il doit aller chercher ma sœur Hanabi ou si je vais la chercher. Hanabi quant à elle, elle a de la chance elle ressemble plus a mon père mais je lui en veux pas au contraire je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre, je vais avoir sport dans 5 minutes je me dépêche d'aller au vestiaire avant tout le monde pour ne pas recevoir de moquerie sur mon corps. Je me change vite, je mets un jogging et mon tee-shirt de sport. Toutes les filles mettent des shorts sauf moi j'ai trop de bleu et j'ai pas envie qu'on m'insulte pour ça alors je m'adapte. Avant que toutes les filles arrivent je sors et je me rend dans le gymnase. Je croise le professeur qui me salut, je pars m'asseoir dans les gradins le temps d'attendre que tout le monde se changent.

J'aurai pu en parler à mes professeurs ou l'infirmière mais à quoi bon je ne pense pas que je suis a plaindre d'autre sont encore plus seuls que moi, comme ''lui''. Peu de temps à près ils reviennent tous, le professeur de sport nous annonce qu'on a badminton, je suis forte a ce sport mais il continue et nous dit que c'est par groupe de deux et mixte. Aujourd'hui je sais que je ne vais pas faire sport parce qu'a chaque fois qu'on fait sport par deux, personnes ne veut être avec moi sauf ''lui'' avant. Mais aujourd'hui Sakura ne joue pas et je me retrouve avec ''lui'' non sans les protestations de Sakura. Nous commençons a jouer, nous formons une très bonne équipe tous les deux on est même au premier terrain. Puis après notre dernière victoire nous sommes tous les deux content de gagner et dans l'excitation nous nous tapons dans les mains. Ce geste de manque pas aux yeux d'Haruno, elle me regarde avec mépris et s'approche de moi pour me gifler sous ses yeux a ''lui''. Je me sens lamentable, je suis incapable de me défendre. Je me retrouve au sol et tout le monde vient et me donnent des coups le professeur vient les arrêter.

« Arrêter ça tout de suite ! Vous êtes tous collés et toi emmène la a l'infirmerie et vite ! Hurla le professeur de sport »

"Je me lève pour protester mais je retombe au sol, je n'ai plus de force. ''Il'' me retient avant que mes genoux atteigne le sol, il me porte comme une princesse et commence a marcher mais Sakura ma rivale le retient.

« Non mais tu fais quoi la !? demanda Sakura en colère

-Je l'emmène a l'infirmerie.

-Je viens avec toi ! Je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec cette potiche !

-Mademoiselle Haruno ! Laissez-le emmener votre camarade a l'infirmerie et pour l'insulte ça sera 10 tours de terrain !

-Mais ! répliqua Sakura

-Et plus vite que ça »

Il'' reprend alors sa marche, je peux sentir les pulsations de son cœur. Sa chaleur recouvre mon corps, je me sens revivre ! ''Il'' commence a trottiner, je me retrouve bercer par ses mouvements. Nous arrivons devant la porte de l'infirmerie trop vite à mon goût, il pouce la porte avec son pied et rentre. L'infirmière vient tout de suite nous accoster quand elle me voit dans ses bras.

« Dépose la sur le lit s'il te plaît ! Que c'est t-il passait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état !? dit l'infirmière inquiète de me voir comme cela »


	2. Chapter 2

''Il'' ne dit rien et me dépose délicatement sur le lit, je croise alors son regard. Il a les sourcils froncé comme avant quand quelque chose l'énervait au plus haut point. Ce doit être de ma faute, c'est a cause de moi s''il'' a été obligé de m'accompagner. ''Il'' se recule pour laisser place a l'infirmière et je perd son contact visuel. Elle me demande d'enlever mon tee-shirt, je rougie instantanément car je sais qu''il'' est encore là.

« Peux-tu attendre dans la salle a côté s'il te plaît ordonna l'infirmière. »

''Il'' hoche la tête et part. Je pensais qu'il'' allait partir après m'avoir déposé mais je suis heureuse qu''il'' soit resté.

« J-je ne veux p-pas enlever mon tee-shirt… »

Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils. Elle me dit que je n'ai pas le choix et décide de le faire elle même je me retrouve alors en soutien gorge. Elle me détaille et elle voit tous les hématomes qui recouvrent mon corps.

"Mon dieu… ! hurla t-elle"

L'infirmière a les yeux écarquillés, ''il'' a du l'entendre parce que je le voit accourir près de l'infirmière il jette un regard a mon corps. Je prend vite mon haut pour cacher ma poitrine. Je tourne la tête pour cacher ma honte.

« Comment est-ce arrivé jeune fille ? »

Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne veux pas lui dire que c'est eux qui me font ça. Je vais prendre bien pire si je décide d'en parler ! Je cherche son regard pour ''lui'' demander de l'aide mais je voie qu'il'' regarde encore mon buste les yeux humide et les sourcils froncés. ''Il'' lève les yeux et croise mon regard.

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui mais après je veux des réponses jeune fille ! »

Elle se retourne et retourne dans son bureau. Je suis là dans se lit a moitié dénudé devant l'homme que j'aime. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, le moment ou il n'y aurait plus que ''lui'' et moi. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne veux pas le scruter parce que je sais qu'il'' lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. ''Il'' sait tout de moi, on a tout partagé ensemble les rires, les pleures, les sourires, les joies comme les peines. Pourtant ''il'' est parti… Je cesse de penser à ça quand je l'entend prendre une chaise et s'asseoir près de moi. Je tourne la tête et je pose mes yeux sur ses mains, elles sont si grande, je les aime, avant elles me protégées de tout. ''Il'' avance une de ses mains près de mon visage, ''il'' pose un doigt sous mon menton et ''il'' m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Je tombe dans le bleu profond de ses yeux, je m'y perd… ''Il'' approche son visage du miens, je m'arrête de respirer trop surprise par ce peu de distance entre nous, je suis a sa merci. ''Il'' approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour me susurrer des mots inattendu.

« Tu es stupide. »

J'écarquille les yeux sous ses dires, j'essaye de répondre quelque chose mais les mots ne sortent pas de ma bouche ! ''Il'' remet de la distance entre nous et c'est a ce moment la que je le revoie ! Son sourire ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'une larme perle sur ma joue, je l'essuie avec ma main. Mon tee-shirt glisse, je me retrouve en soutient gorge devant ''lui''. Mes cheveux longs tombent sur ma poitrine ce qui permet de cacher la majeur partie d'elle. Je tente de récupérer mon tee-shirt sans croiser son regard mais c'est peine perdu. ''Il'' tourne la tête tout en me tendant mon haut que j'attrape rapidement et que j'enfile.

« M-merci.. »

''Il'' a l'air surpris car ''il'' chancelle sur la chaise et manque de tomber. Je me retiens de pouffer de rire ''il'' entend les rires que j'essaye de dissimuler. L'homme que j'aime me fronce les sourcils, je m'arrête vite de rigoler pensant que je l'ai contrarié mais la seconde qui suit ''il'' éclate de rire. Nous rigolons tous les deux. A ce moment la, j'oublie tout, mes hématomes, mes cicatrices, mes larmes, ma peine, Sakura, mon père il ne reste plus que ''lui'' et moi. Son rire emplis mon cœur d'une grande joie ! Sur le coup je m'approche de lui et je met mes bras dans son coup pour lui faire un câlin. ''Il'' arrête tout de suite de rire et ''il'' se lève de la chaise. ''Il'' m'adresse un dernier regard froid avant de partir. Je me retrouve de nouveau seule face au monde. L'infirmière revient, elle me pose des questions et je répond tout simplement que je suis tombée plusieurs fois car je suis maladroite.

« Bon très bien, vous pouvez partir, rentrer chez vous. »


	3. Chapter 3

« Arrête de te laisser faire, défends toi. »

''Il'' part sans rien ajouter et sans que je puisse rétorquer. Mon cœur à ce moment la se rempli d'une chaleur intense ! Je me sens tout d'un coup heureuse, ce sentiment m'avait manqué… Un doux sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je continue ma route juste qu'a chez moi. Je suis enfin devant mon portail, je le pousse et comme a chaque fois que je regarde le grand manoir qui se tiens devant moi. Tant de souvenir y sont gravés… Je me souviens de ma mère et moi jouant dans le jardin, on jouait souvent à cache-cache elle et moi. Avant c'était nous puis maintenant il n'y a plus que moi, moi et moi seule… elle me manque tellement. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et une domestique vient prendre mon gilet.

« Vous voulez quelque chose a boire ou a manger mademoiselle Hyuga ? Je ne vous attendez pas de si tôt dit elle surprise.

-Non merci, je vais monter lire. Appelez moi Hinata.

-Bien mademoiselle Hinata. »

Elle m'offre un sourire et je m'échappe dans ma chambre. Elle est toute à mon image elle est grande le sol en parquet mi clair mi foncé trois murs peint en gris foncé, et en face de la porte se trouver une baie vitrée à l'encadrement blanc. Le mur de droite était en partie blanc pour un effet tête de lit géante. D'ailleurs le lit, lui-même était géant possédant une parure blanche et beige. Et contre le mur de gauche une immense bibliothèque avec tous les livres que j'ai lu et que je vais lire. Je m'approche d'ailleurs d'elle et je prend un de mes livres préférés au centre est écrit en doré avec une magnifique écriture ''un amour non su'', c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui aime un garçon mais elle n'arrive pas a lui avouer ses sentiments, le garçon quand a lui part et 3 ans après ils se retrouvent par hasard. Ils passent la journée ensemble et finalement le garçon lui avoue qu'il l'a toujours aimé mais qu'il n'a jamais osé le lui dire. J'aimerai qu''il'' me dise les mêmes mots mais bon il faut que je revienne a la réalité ''il'' ne peut pas aimé une fille comme moi. En plus avec cette rumeur sur moi c'est pire.

J'ai déjà voulu mettre fin à mes jours mais a quoi bon… Je ne sais pas si je vais encore résister a l'envie de quitter ce monde par contre ''il'' me manque tellement, c'était ''lui'' mon pilier avant. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas y penser mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Bon, je décide de lire. Le temps passe a une vitesse folle, je lève enfin la tête de mon livre pour regarder l'heure et je vois inscrit sur mon petit réveille 22h30, personne ne m'a appelé pour manger encore. C'est ça aussi depuis la mort de maman, c'est comme si e n'existe plus je suis juste un meuble dans ce manoir. Je suis au dernier chapitre de mon livre, c'est le moment ou l'homme et la femme se retrouvent. Je lis chaque mots, non je les dévore ! « Je t'aime, princesse » lui dit-il !

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement que c'est beau ! Mais bon je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais, je vie dans un monde ou peine et tristesse sont maîtres. Je pose mon livre sur ma table de nuit, j'éteins la lumière et je m'allonge dans mon grand lit. J'ai beau tourner dans tous les sens je n'arrive pas a m'endormir et c'est comme ça a chaque fois que je lis se livre, il hante mes pensées mais surtout il me fait penser a ''lui''… Je me suis enfin endormie mais d'un coup je me réveille, j'entends quelqu'un qui lance quelque chose contre mon volet. Je me lève pour aller voir se qui se passe et en ouvrant les volets je tombe sur une tête qui m'est pas inconnu, c'est ''lui'' ! ''Il'' est là devant moi, je suis tellement choquée que je n'arrive même pas a prononcer un seul mot. ''Il'' pose ses mains sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et grimpe jusqu'à poser les pieds sur le sol de ma chambre. ''L'homme'' que j'aime me prend dans ses bras, je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

« Tu ne me sers pas dans tes bras ?

-Je-euh si, si… »

Je passe mes bras fin autour de son corps musclé, puis ''il'' pose sa tête sur mon épaule et hume mes cheveux. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je me recule précipitamment.

« C'est un rêve, c'est obligé !

-Non Luna ce n'est pas un rêve.

-M-mais qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ? Et puis tu ne me parles plus e-et tu me détestes et tu s-sors avec Sakura ! Non ! Si elle apprend que tu es ici, je vais prendre chère et je vais pas pouvoir le supporter et puis t'es là parce que t'as pitié de moi et puis..

-Stop !

-Mais N… »

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, je ne finis donc pas ma phrase. Il me prend la main, oh sa main qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait manqué pour moi elle est signe de tendresse. Il m'emmène sur mon lit on s'assoie tous les deux face à face. Mon tic refait surface et je trifouille mes doigts.

« Explique moi tout.

\- Tout d'abord je n'en crois pas mes yeux, j-je ne comprends pas le pourquoi du comment tu te trouves devant moi mais ça n'a plus d'importance. »

J'inspire et j'expire un bon coup, je vais tout lui dire la maintenant comme ça je n'aurai plus de regret ! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux puis je commence a parler.

« T-tu sais ça m'a tellement fait de mal de plus t'avoir dans ma vie, quand tu es parti ça m'a fait c-comme un trou béant dans mon cœur. Sans ton sourire qui égaille ma vie ce n'est plus pareil j'avais l'impression que tout étaient monotone que tout étaient gris. Alors, que quand tu es avec moi ma vie est remplie de couleurs, tu es mon Soleil. J-j'ai vraiment du mal a m'exprimer et tu le sais, ahah, je bégaye encore un peu malgré tout le travail qu'on a fait la dessus, bref. Maintenant que je suis lancée , je tiens tout d'abord a te dire que cette rumeur sur moi est fausse ! J'y étais bien se jour la mais c'est faux se qu'on raconte sur moi. Mais bon si tu te tiens la devant moi c'est que tu as du le comprendre même si je me demande encore p-pourquoi seulement maintenant et pourquoi tu sors avec Sakura… Enfin, j-je, il faut que je te dise une dernière chose importante. Peut être que tes sentiments ne seront pas réciproque tant pis mais j-je t'a-aime… »

Je me lève du lit et je détourne enfin le regard mais il passe une main sur ma joue et ''il'' me relève le visage et me chuchote quatre mots qui font vibrer mon cœur a toute allure.

« Je t'aime princesse. »

De ses mains glacés il emprisonne mon visage, il m'embrasse. D'abord avec douceur, mais j'attends depuis tellement longtemps que je me pers de la réalité et me laisse aller a la folie du désir. Je saisi l'encolure du col de sa veste et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, je passe avec douceur mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Enivrée, je répond à son baiser, goûtant aux délices de ses lèvres. ''Il'' referme sa prise et passe ses mains sous mes fesses et ''il'' me soulève du sol, j'enroule alors mes jambes autour de son ventre. ''Il'' remonte ses bras jusqu'à ma chevelure et entremêle ses doigts dedans. Plaquée contre son torse musclé, happant ses lèvres avec passion. C'est fort.


	4. Chapter 4

BIP BIP BIP BIP

J'ouvre d'un seul coup les yeux, et je suis allongée dans mon lit, seule. C'était qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve… C'était pourtant si fort ,si beau j'ai du mal a me dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve ça semblait si réel et pourtant je suis là dans mon lit regardant le plafond. Même mes rêves me font du mal, je ne sais même plus se que je fais dans se monde de merde bordel !

Je respire un grand coup et me lève pour aller me préparer. Je prends un jeans slim, un haut noir mes sous vêtements et je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ça doit faire une demie heure que je suis sous la douche, assise a même le sol, mes genoux contre ma poitrine des larmes tombant le long de mes joues. J'entends mon téléphone, je prends vite une serviette et l'enroule autour de mon corps. Je cours jusqu'à mon téléphone croyant que sa pourrait être ''lui'' mais quand je lis le message je reviens à la réalité, c'est mon père qui me dit qu'il passe prendre ma sœur se soir.

Je soupire de lassitude et je regarde l'heure, il est 8h00. J'ai loupé le bus et je m'en fiche à quoi bon aller au lycée pour que je me fasse battre. C'est se que je me dis mais je sais que si je n'y vais pas, je ne ''le'' verrai pas. Tant pis si je suis en retard, je veux le revoir avant de quitter pur de bon ce monde. Je m'habille en vitesse, prend mon sac à dos et je dévale les escaliers en vitesse.

Avant que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée je tombe sur la servante, c'est quelqu'un de formidable elle est très douce et surtout elle s'est toujours bien occupée de moi.

« Mademoiselle Hinata, Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci dis-je en chuchotant

-Pardon ?

-Merci Nana.

-Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?

-Oui passez une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi Mademoiselle Hinata. »

Mon anniversaire hein… ça sera juste un jour comme les lui fais une petite bise qui l'a surprend et passe la porte d'entrée. Je cours jusqu'au lycée, je suis en retard de 20 minutes, je ne pense pas que le professeur de mathématiques va m'accepter en cours alors je décide d'aller a mon endroit préféré, le petit parc juste à côté du lycée. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, sors mon ipod et je mets la musique à fond.

30 minutes plus tard je décide de me lever pour aller devant la salle de cours d'anglais. Je m'assoies par terre en attendant mes camarades de classe et mon professeur. Par chance c'est le professeur qui arrive en premier et qui me fait entrer. Je pars vite m'asseoir au fond de la classe à ma place habituel attendant que le cours commence. Peu à peu la salle se rempli jusqu'à se qu'Ambre entre dans la classe avec ''lui''. Au moins j'ai pas eu droit au spectacle de tous les matins un mal pour un bien si-je puis dire. ''Il'' est vraiment magnifique a l'intérieur comme a l'extérieur c'est fou, je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi a être ami avec lui. Je m'en souviens, ahah, c'était le premier jour et je ne trouvais pas ma salle et lui non plus.

FLASH BACK

Je me ballade dans les couloirs, c'est fou comme se lycée est immense impossible de trouver ma classe. Au bout du couloir je vois une tête blonde qui s'avance en trottinant vers moi. Arrivant a ma hauteur je ''le'' détaille surprise qu'un si beau garçon se tienne devant moi.

-Tu peux m'aider peut être je chercher la salle B205 mais impossible de mettre la main dessus dit-il tout souriant

« M-oi a-aussi…

-Toi aussi tu l'as cherche ? Super on a qu'à la chercher ensemble ! »

''Il'' me prend par la main et ''il'' se met a courir cherchant notre salle de classe.

FIN DU FLASH BAK

C'est a se moment la que je suis tombée amoureuse de ''lui'', de son sourire, de sa voix, de ses mains, de ses yeux et j'en passe ! Après qu'on est trouvés notre classe c'est allés tout seul, on a appris a se connaître, ''il'' m'a aidé avec ma timidité, je me suis faite détesté par toutes ses fan mais une magnifique amitié nous éclairai, enfin, l'éclairé ''lui'' seulement. Moi, j'étais juste l'ombre a côté de sa lumière.

« Silence ! Le cours commence maintenant ! »

Monsieur Hatake me sors de ma rêverie et commence le cours, de toute façon je n'écoute plus les cours a quoi bon ? Quand je serais morte ça ne me servira pas. Après deux heures d'anglais la pose déjeuner sonne enfin je prend mes affaires et quitte la pièce alors que je me rend au petit parc on me tire le bras violemment. C'est Sakura qui se tient en face de moi, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle me donne une claque pile au moment ou ''il'' passe.

« Tiens ça c'est pour m'avoir dévisager ! »

L'avoir dévisager ? Non mais elle va pas bien, oh et puis merde je vais quitter se monde alors autant que je gagne en dignité en la remettant enfin a sa place. Elle est pas au courant que ça fait 6 ans que je fais de la boxe ! Et puis ''il'' regarde la scène alors j'aimerai remonter un peu dans son estime avant d mourir ! Je m'avance un peu vers Sakura et je lui mains une droite en plein dans la joue !

« C'est bon maintenant tu vas t'arrêter ! »

Elle me regarde terrifier les yeux en pleures, bien fait pour elle j'en ai marre mais c'est pas fini !

« C'est quand que tu vas comprendre que t'es pas le centre de la terre ! Faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour la reine du lycée qui se croit tout permis ! Tu es tout simplement minable, j'espère que tous les autres remarquerons que tu ne vaux rien ! »

Tout le monde rigolent de mon aplond ce qui a le don de mettre encore plus Sakura en colère.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça !? Je suis Sakura Haruno la fille la plus po…

-Oh ta gueule ! Tout se que tu sais faire c'est t'en prendre aux plus faibles que toi avec tes toutous ! Mais c'est terminée avec moi ça marche plus ! Et tu m'insultes de pute, permets moi de rectifier, en aucun cas je me suis fais payée pour avoir une relation sexuelle. Mais par contre le terme 'salope' te correspond parfaitement après pute j'ai encore quelques doutes vu tous les mecs que tu t'es tapés je pense pas qu'ils étaient tous conciliant a avoir une relation sexuelle avec la gueule que t'as ! »

Aller ça y est je lui ai cloué le bec a cette vielle morue !

« Pauvre conne ! »

Je continue ma route en la bousculant mais d'un coup je me fige car ''son'' sourire m'éblouis, ''il'' est là devant moi me regardant, me souriant, à moi ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Je lui répond par mon plus beau sourire et je pars vite avant que Sakura me prenne encore la tête. Je me rend au petit parc, je m'assoies dans l'herbe et mange mon déjeuner toute souriante. Je suis encore sous le choc, avoir pu revoir son sourire une dernière fois, c'est le comble. Bon même si je ne comprends pas très bien le pourquoi du comment, peut être parce que j'ai fait comme il m'a dit, que je me suis défendue, enfin.

Je suis tellement contente, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autre chose que du noir dans ma vie. Je finis mon dessert et pars pour mon cours de français, j'espère que ma rivale ne va pas faire des siennes mais bon je pense qu'elle a compris qu'il ne fallait plus m'embêter. J'arrive ne cours pile poil a l'heure, je m'assoies a ma place habituel et attends que le cours commence.

Ça y est je pense que je vais faire une lettre d'adieux pour lui, je voudrais au moins qu'il sache la vérité avant que je parte, peut être que comme ça il viendra me rendre visite au cimetière. Je sais que la prof ne vois jamais rien et puis je suis au fond alors je peux faire se que je veux en paix, alors mon stylo c'est bon et une feuille c'est bon. Mais par quoi commencer… a je sais !

Chère soleil,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour que tu saches enfin tous se que tu ignores. Tout d'abords, je t'aime ! ( c'est plus facile a écrire sur du papier) Mais oui je t'aime viscéralement. Tu dois te demander depuis quand, c'est depuis notre première rencontre je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais on était tous les deux perdus on cherchait notre salle de cours c'était la B205, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie parce que c'est se qui a marqué ton arriver dans ma vie. La première fois que tu m'as parlé, c'est à dire quand tu m'as demandé si je savais ou était ta salle, tu m'as gratifié d'un sourire, de ton sourire. Pour toi se doit être un simple sourire mais pour moi c'était bien plus que ça, ton sourire a rendu de la couleurs a mon monde et pour ça je t'en remercierais jamais assez.

Oui, ça peut paraître stupide de tomber amoureuse comme ça alors que tu m'as seulement dis deux phrases mais bon c'est se qu'on appelle coup de foudre je crois. Mais c'est vraiment après que j'ai compris, Tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, c'étaient vraiment des moments de pur bonheur, tu m'as fait découvrir se qu'est le mot amitié et surtout se qu'est le sentiment d'aimer de toutes ses tripes. Pour moi dès le début, je pensais que jamais tu me parlerais que tu serais le garçon super canon et accessible a toutes sauf aux gens comme moi, c'est à dire aux petites timides. Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde de venir t'asseoir à côté de moi ni même de remballer toutes les filles qui voulaient sortir avec toi, juste pour ton physique soyons honnête. Alors merci de m'avoir accordé tes rires, tes sourires, tes mots, tes gestes… merci d'avoir été là pour moi tout simplement. Je te remercie aussi de m'avoir fait connaître le mot ''amour'', tu sais mon amour pour toi c'est comme l'univers, il est sans limite !

Je me suis souvent demandé qu'elle place j'avais dans ta vie, ce que je représentais à tes yeux, si tu avais de moi la même image admirative et douce que j'ai de toi…Je sais qu'aujourd'hui cela n'a plus aucune importance et que le principal c'est d'être l'un à l'autre par petit bout…Oh que je t'aime ! Tu as emprisonné mon cœur et j'en suis es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, avec toi je connais enfin le bonheur et la joie d'aimer une personne réellement et profondément... Pour toi, je ferai toujours tout et je donnerai tout, tu étais la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Merci, tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime. Aussi si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire que je ne comprends pas ton brusque départ de ma vie ! Ça m'a brisé si tu savais… Puis après tous les mots que je viens d'écrire tu dois bien comprendre que le fais que tu sortes avec Sakura c'est encore pire, je ne comprends même pas toi qui la déteste.

Je n'aurai jamais d'explication a tout ça, et c'est bien mon seul regret. Pardonne-moi d'être aussi dramatique… Ah oui, la rumeur sur moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que toi, mon meilleur ami tu puisses croire a de telles bêtises sur moi, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas se genre de personne et pour te le prouver je vais te raconter exactement se qui s'est produit se jours là après libre a toi de me croire ou pas.

Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais c'était le jour ou nous avons mangé tous les deux sur le toit du lycée, tu m'avais renversé du coca cola sur mon top alors j'étais partie pour aller au toilette.

FLASH BACK

-Gomen gomen gomen dit-il avec un immense sourire

-C'était un nouveau top ! Bon je vais essayer d'en enlever le plus possible au toilette, je reviens et ne fais pas de bêtise hein

Bon alors les toilette, rah je l'aimais bien en plus se tee shirt ! Je vais lui en faire baver ahah. Ah voilà les toilettes des filles, c'est quoi ces bruits que j'entends ?

« ARRETE ARRETE JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

-Arrête de crier, sinon je te fais mal t'as compris !? »

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe la dedans, je rentre alors en trombe et aperçois deux paires de chaussures au dernier toilettes. Je m'approche a toute vitesse.


	5. Chapter 5

« IL Y A QUELQU'UN !? JE VOUS NE SUPPLIE AIDEZ MOI !

-TA GUEULE JE T'AI DIT PUTAIN ! »

J'ouvre brusquement la porte et tombe sur une fille presque toute dévêtu entrain de pleurer et un garçon le sexe a l'air près a lui faire du mal. Dans mon élan d'énervement je le tire par les cheveux se qui le fais tomber par terre.

« P-pars vite ! »

Elle ramasse ses habits et pars vite en courant. Je me retrouve alors seule avec le garçon qui me regarde vraiment méchamment.

« Tu viens de faire partir mon moment de plaisir ! »

Il me relooke de haut en bas se qui me donne des frissons de dégoût.

« Mais c'est que t'es pas mal toi, je vais me contenter de toi ! »

Il me tire alors violemment par le bras et me pousse a m'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je me débat du mieux que je peux mais je n'arrive pas a bien réfléchir je suis tellement paniquée ! I-il s'approche de moi et fourre sa langue dans ma bouche se qui me dégoûte, je lui l'a mort se qui le fait enrager enrager encore plus.

« Oh mais c'est que t'es une petite tigresse toi »

Il enlève sa main de ma bouche et je commence a crier le plus fort que je peux pour que quelqu'un m'aide !

« AAAAAAAUUUUU SSEEEEEECCCCCCOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRR !

-La ferme ! »

Il me donne une gifle, les larmes tombent sur mes joues a flot, c'est la fin je peux rien faire il m'enlève mon top et soulève ma jupe. Je vais perdre ma virginité, la maintenant… Alors que je pensais que tout était perdu la porte des toilette s'ouvre.

« AAAIIIIDEZ MOI ! »

Quelqu'un ouvre alors la porte et manque de chance ça tombe sur Sakura mais a ce moment précis je veux juste sortir de là le plus vite possible ! Je m'habille correctement et sors vite des toilettes. Et la je tombe sur ''lui'', je vais pour courir dans ses bras mais Sakura ouvre la bouche avant.

« Et beh tu ferais mieux de mieux choisir tes copines parce qu'elle c'est bien un pute, se faire prendre dans les toilettes quand même ! »

Je ne peux même pas répondre je suis tellement choquée de se qu'elle vient de me dire, je cherche du soutiens dans ses yeux a ''lui'' mais la seule chose que je vois c'est du dégoût… Mon monde s'effondre d'un seul coup, il ne reste plus rien juste moi… Je m'enfuis en courant le plus loin et le plus vite que je peux ! Je pensais qu''il'' allait me soutenir ou je sais pas mais voir se dégoût dans son regard !…

FIN FLASH BACK

C'est a partir de se moment que tout le monde s'est mis a dire que je me faisais prendre dans les toilettes par tout le monde, que j'étais une pute et tout le blabla. Voilà maintenant tu sais se qu'il s'est réellement produit, tu sais je pensais vraiment que tu serais à mes cotées pour m'aider a surmonter se passage horrible mais non tu n'étais pas là.

Tu sais malgré tout, jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir… Je t'aime toujours malgré que tu mets abandonnée et je t'aimerai toujours sois en sur ! Tu sais depuis se moment je n'ai jamais cessé de penser a toi, tu habites mon esprit, même mes rêves. La preuve la nuit dernière j'ai rêvé de toi un rêve tellement beau qu'il semblait si réel que j'ai encore du mal a m'en remettre…

Maintenant il est temps pour moi de te dire adieux, oui, j'ai enfin décidé de quitter ce monde. Je sais ça peut paraître pitoyable mais sans lumière dans mon monde je suis comme une fleure, je fane. Et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir puis de toute façon qui va me regretter ? Peut être Nana ou Hanabi ma sœur, un peu. Mais bon je suis juste une personne parmi tant d'autres alors c'est pas grave.

Tu m'auras rempli la tête de beaux souvenirs. Je fais durer la lettre, je sais mais j'ai du mal a me dire que je ne vais plus te voir, toi mon soleil, ma lumière, mon meilleur ami, ma vie. Quitte à finir autant que ce soit une jolie fin, alors je pense que ça y est j'ai presque tout dit…Voilà ? Que dire de plus ? A part au revoir et prends soin de toi…Je pars en emmenant ton image avec moi. N'oublies jamais que je t'aime plus que tout.

Adieux soleil.

Hinata qui t'aimera toujours.

Je pose mon stylo sur la table, plie la lettre avec délicatesse et la range dans mon cahier. Je lève enfin la tête et voie qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la classe, il ne reste plus que la professeur et moi.

« Tu lèves enfin la tête de ta feuille Hinata, ça fait 10 minutes que ça a sonné. Tu avais l'air tellement concentré que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger mais que ça ne se reproduise pas quand même.

-Oui madame. »

Je range en vitesse mes affaires et sors de la salle de classe en courant, je dois vite mettre cette lettre dans son casier avant qu'il parte ! J'espère qu'il'' n'est pas parti, je cours en regardant par la fenêtre, je le vois discuter avec un garçon. ''Il'' n'est donc pas parti ! Je suis sauvée ! Je cours vite aux casiers et cherche le siens, le 16… ah le voilà ! Je compose son code l'ouvre et dépose délicatement la lettre dans le casier, je le ferme et pars vite du lycée. Je passe la porte pour sortir dehors et je ''le'' croise. Je pensais qu''il'' n'allait rien me dire mais au contraire ''il'' commence a m'appeler.

« Hinata ! Hey Hinata attend moi il faut que je te parle ! cria t-il »

Je ne me retourne pas, je cours pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. C'est stupide, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir l'affronter, je préfère qu''il'' lise la lettre. J'arrive enfin chez moi, passe l'entrée en vitesse et cours vite dans ma chambre. Je prends le couteau que j'avais cacher et le met sur mon poignet. Je m'avance devant mon miroir.

« Je suis désolée maman, mais plus rien ne me retiens de venir te rejoindre maintenant. »

Je commence a me couper, je ne ressens rien, je pensais que ça allait me faire mal mais finalement je ressent rien. Je continue, je commence a saigner abondamment, je suis a mes veines.


	6. Chapter 6

POINT DE VUE DE ''LUI''

Je me demande pourquoi elle ne sait pas retourner quand je l'ai appelé, bon je lui parlerai demain de toute façon. Mais bon je voulais lui souhaite son anniversaire ! Je vais chercher ma veste a mon casier et en l'ouvrant je tombe sur une lettre. Je l'ouvre et je reconnais directement l'écriture d'Hinata. Pourquoi m'a t-elle écrit une lettre ? Je commence a la lire et plus je lis plus des larmes tombent sur mes joues… Je m'arrête un moment de lire, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, alors tout ce temps elle m'aimait ! Elle devait supporter de me voir tout les jours avec Sakura ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je continue ma lecture jusqu'à la fin cette fois ! Mais je savais que cette rumeur était fausse putain c'est juste que je n'avait pas le choix ! Et elle veut mettre fin a ses jours ! Il faut vite que j'aille lui expliquer toute l'histoire ! Je prends la lettre dans ma main, mon sac et cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez elle.

POINT DE VUE D'HINATA

VRRRR VRRR VRRR

J'entends mon téléphone qui sonne, je dois avoir un message. Je pose le couteau, et regarde vite qui s'est, c'est mon cousin. Ça va être le dernier message que je vais recevoir alors autant le lire.

''Salut cousine, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et que la vie chez ton père n'est pas rose. Je suis en colocation avec deux autres amis, il reste une place et je te propose de venir t'installer avec nous. Je ne t'y oblige pas mais si tu viens répond moi vite. C'est a Tokyo a côté de mon lycée et d'une université, tu pourrais t'y plaire j'en suis sûr ! Et aussi JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

PS : Il y a une bibliothèque pas loin.

Neji.''

Vivre a Tokyo avec mon cousin… ça pourrait me permettre de tout recommencer. Je regarde mon poignet qui est en sang et regarde le message de Neji. Que faire… Qu'est ce que maman ferait ?

Je me souviens alors de se qu'elle me disait souvent quand j'étais petite.

« Hinata, si un jours tu rencontres des difficultés et que tu es a bout, vie ! Ne vie plus pour les autres mais pour toi ma chérie ! Un jours tu rencontreras des compagnons !

Le monde est vaste! Crois moi! Un jour, tu rencontrera des amis prêts à tout pour toi!

En ce bas monde la solitude n'existe pas! Je t'ai appris souviens toi. Dans les moments difficiles, il faut rire!Pars et va rejoindre les compagnons qui t'attendent quelque part! Trouve les et partage ta vie avec eux! » _ **1**_

Je dois vivre… ! Je pars dans ma salle de bain pour me faire un bandage. Après que se soit fait je prend ma valise et mets toutes mes affaires dedans, je prends le plus important. Je prends tout l'argent que j'ai, je devrais avoir assez pour payer ma part du loyer pendant un bout de temps. Je mets mon sac à dos sur mes épaules prend mon téléphone et ma valise et saute de ma fenêtre. J'envoie un message a mon cousin lui disant que je viens et que je serais là ce soir tard. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour dire adieux a mon passé.

« Adieux »

POINT DE VUE DE ''LUI''

Je passe la porte de chez elle comme un voleur et cour dans sa chambre, j'entre et la, le drame. Hinata n'est nul part, je vois que des goûtes de sangs ! je regarde dans son armoire, tout a disparu ! Elle a prit tous son argent de poche, sa valise, ses livres ! Elle s'est enfuit ! Je m'assoies sur son lit, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Si elle savait que moi aussi je l'aime désespérément. Je prend vite mon téléphone et l'appelle plusieurs fois mais elle ne répond pas, je décide de lui envoyer un message mais aucune réponse. Au lieu de mettre fin a ses jours ma belle Hinata a décidé s'enfuir je ne sais où. Mais je préfère la savoir en vie, que morte. Je reste un moment dans sa chambre, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas craquer. Puis quelqu'un rentre, c'est Nana, elle n'est même pas surprise de me voir.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Nana !? dis-je en criant et en pleurant

-Elle fait sont choix, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça et tu le sais autant que moi, elle n'a pas fait ça a cause de toi ou de son père. Hinata a fait ça pour elle, pour son propre bonheur. Pour une fois elle a fait passer son bonheur avant ceux des autres et je suis fière d'elle.

-Mais comment je vais faire !? Je ne peux pas vire sans elle !

-Attends la, cherche la, dans les deux cas quand tu la reverras, les choses auront changé mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimera toujours.

-Mais peut être que je la trouverai dans 5 ans ou même 10 ans ! Elle aura fait ça vie d'ici la !

\- Et tu devras l'accepter… »

Des larmes coulent a flo sur mon visage, c'est trop tard je l'ai perdu. Elle, mon rayon de soleil. Je dois dire adieux a ses moments passés avec elle. Non ! Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, je ne veux pas que nous aillons une telle fin !

« J'irai la chercher même au bout du monde Nana ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai ! Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime, de tout mon être ! »

 _ **1 C'est une citation qui provient de One piece**_


	7. Chapter 7

**3 ANS PLUS TARD**

POINT DE VUE DE HINATA

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HINATA ! » crièrent tout le monde

« Merci beaucoup les amis ! »

Oui, aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans, le temps passe vite. Tout le monde me fait un câlin puis nous nous séparons tous pour aller en cour.

« Hinata t'as vu mon sac à main ? Je le cherche partout !

-Non mais dépêche toi on va être en retard !

-A je l'ai !

-Dépêche toi Tenten !

-Je suis là ! A ce soir Neji,a ce soir Kiba et Akamaru! Dit Tenten

-A ce soir les filles et Hinata rentre pas trop tard pour qu'on puisse fête ton anniversaire ! répondirent les garçons »

Bon voilà je suis maintenant en deuxième année a l'université. Tenten et Kiba au et aussi Akamaru le chien de Kiba sont en colocation avec Neji et moi. C'est un appartement assez spacieux pour vivre a 4, c'est moderne. Il ne nous manque pas de place bon sauf quand Kiba laisse traîner ses affaires partout. Je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec eux. En même temps Kiba ressemble caractériellement a ''lui''… Bon et Tenten elle est la gentillesse incarnée, elle est toujours la pour moi et je suis toujours la pour elle. Elle sort d'ailleurs avec mon cousin, ils sont mignons ces deux la ensemble. Avec mon cousin on s'entend super bien, c'est comme mon grand frère maintenant, dire qu'avant il me détestait.

« Tu me dis de me dépêcher mais c'est toi qui rester planté devant le bâtiment un sourire béa sur les lèvres hein ! »

Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui tire la langue. On entre dans cet immense bâtiment, on est heureuse d'apprendre qu'on est dans la même classe !

« Je vais devoir te supporter dans ma classe en plus ! Me dit Tenten en rigolant

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi »

On se tape un fou rire et tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. J'ai bien changé en trois ans aussi, maintenant plus personne ne me cherche des noises. A vrai dire maintenant beaucoup de garçons veulent sortir avec moi, au début j'avais peur de dire non et qu'ils me fassent du mal mais Tenten m'a beaucoup aidé dans ces moments la. C'est grâce a elle Neji et Kiba que je me suis faite une bonne carapace. Et puis pour les garçons, je ne sors avec personnes parce que je l'aime encore , c'est pitoyable je me dis mais Tenten arrête pas de me dire que c'est ''mon grand amour''.

Elle est au courant de toute l'histoire avec ''lui'', elle m'a même dit que si un jour elle le voyait elle le frapperai la ou il faut pour m'avoir fait du mal. Enfin bref pas beaucoup de choses on changé. Ah si j'ai reçu un milliard d'appels de Nana, Anna et de ''lui'' aussi mais j'ai vite changé de numéro pour pouvoir vraiment tourner la page. J'ai eu un peu de mal a m'accommoder a ma nouvelle vie au début mais maintenant je me sens vraiment bien. On entre dans notre salle avec Tenten, toute la matinée on nous a donné des documents et nous sommes enfin libre.

« Je vais rejoindre Neji, ça te dérange pas de rentrer seule ?

-Non du tout, roucouler bien les amoureux ! »

Elle prend son sac et pars. Je fais de même mais en sortant de la salle on m'interpelle.

« Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci, Sasuke.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-D'accord. »

Sasuke c'est un ami a moi même un très bon ami, il a un côté sombre qui m'a toujours attiré chez lui, il me ressemble un peu je trouve. Il est d'ailleurs très sexy brun ténébreux, musclé, populaire, froid. Tenten me demande souvent pourquoi je ne sors pas avec lui mais la raison est toute simple…

« Tu es dans tes pensées , encore.

-Encore »

Je lui sourie et nous commençons a marcher pour rentrer, il habite tout près de chez nous alors on rentre souvent ensemble. Nous nous parlons que très rarement pendant le trajet, c'est un peu comme notre rituel. On préfère tous les deux le calme des rues. On est arrivés, je lui fait une bise et monte a l'appartement. J'y trouve Kiba avec Akamaru sur le canapé devant la télé, comme d'habitude. Quand il me voit entrer Akamaru me saute dessus et me lèche tout le visage.

« Akamaru ! »

Il retourne comme si de rien était sur le canapé et c'est autour de Kiba, il me sert dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? demandai-je

-Non ils ont dit que j'étais tellement bon en tant que maître-chien du coup il m'ont donné un jour de repos.

-Kiba...

-Je travaille de soir, aujourd'hui dit il en rigolant »

Je caresse Akamaru et je pars me poser dans ma chambre, aujourd'hui je vais lire un bon livre tiens mais lequel choisir… C'est a ce moment la que Kiba fait irruption dans ma chambre.

« Tout à l'heure en entrant dans ta chambre j'ai trouvé ce livre sur ta table de nuit, ça parle de quoi ? me demanda t-il visiblement curieux

-Kiba qui s'intéresse a la lecture !?

-Ah ça va ! Mais c'est que tu le lis tout le temps alors ça m'intrigue.

-C'est mon livre préféré, c'est normal.

-Il parle de quoi ?

-C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui aime un garçon mais elle n'arrive pas a lui avouer ses sentiments, le garçon quand a lui part.

-Et du coup à la fin il se retrouve ?

-Pour le savoir il faut que tu le lises ! »

Il s'approche et me prend le livre des mains, je suis très surprise ça ne lui ressemble pas de lire. Bon peut être que mon livre va lui plaire et qu'il va aimer la lecture, ahah ça pourrait être drôle quand même, Kiba qui aime la lecture ! Je prend un roman policier et commence ma lecture. J'ai du m'assoupir car c'est Neji qui vient me réveiller pour manger. Je vais le salon et la je vois Kiba entrain de lire. Je retourne pour poser une question a Neji.

« ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?

\- Depuis qu'on est arrivé il a pas lâché ton bouquin des yeux, tu l'as drogué ?

-Non il voulait le lire dis je en souriant »

 **Un petit bon dans le temps ! Une nouvelle Hinata plus forte ! Réussira t-elle l'oublié? Se r'approchera t-elle de Sasuke ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Nous mangeons sans Kiba qui continue le livre puis nous partons tous nous coucher sauf Kiba qui par travailler avec Akamaru. BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP ! J'éteins mon réveille et me lève. Je prend une jolie petite robe des sous vêtements et pars me préparer dans la salle de bain. Je sors 20 minutes plus tard enfin prête, je met mes des bottines noir et je prend ma veste en cuir noir. Puis Tenten arrive en courant se faisant deux chignons.

« Je me suis toujours demandée, pourquoi tu attaches toujours tes cheveux de cette façon ?

-Parce que sinon ils me gênent.

-Ah. »

Après une brève discussion nous partons toutes les deux, notre première journée de cour aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de notre première journée avec ''lui'', raah aller il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! Je me tape les deux joues et rentre dans la salle de cour.

 **POINT DE VUE DE KIBA**

ça y est j'ai fini son livre !

« Hoy Neji !

-Hum ?

-Se livre c'est l'histoire de Luna.

-N'importe quoi, c'est juste son livre préféré.

-Je le sais ça mais il retrace toute l'histoire de Luna jusqu'à maintenant.

-Pourquoi il se passe quoi dedans ?

-c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui aime un garçon mais elle n'arrive pas a lui avouer ses sentiments, le garçon quand a lui part et 3 ans après ils se retrouvent par hasard. Ils passent la journée ensemble et finalement le garçon lui avoue qu'il l'a toujours aimé mais qu'il n'a jamais osé le lui dire. Luna elle lui a jamais avoué ses sentiments a l'autre a part dans sa lettre et ça fait maintenant 3 ans qu'elle est là non ? Il manque plus qu'elle ''le'' retrouve et qu'ils passent une journée ensemble et qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'a toujours aimé.

-C'est histoire n'arrive que des les livres Kiba, ça ne t'as pas réussi de lire… »

Cet imbécile ne veut pas me croire mais je suis sur que ça va arriver il faut juste qu'on me rajoute dans l'histoire ! En plus c'est l'anniversaire de Luna, je pourrais lui faire un beau cadeau !

 ** _POINT DE VUE DE LUNA_**

Bon première journée enfin terminé !

« On rentre ensemble ? Me dit Tenten

-Non désolée Kiba m'a demandé de le rejoindre devant un café pas loin pour me parler de mon livre.

-D'accord rentrez pas tard ! »

Je pars pour le café, je lève la tête vers le ciel, il est gris. Il va bientôt pleuvoir je devrais me dépêcher et pile au moment ou je me dis ça il se met a pleuvoir des cordes ! Je me met donc a courir, je vois enfin le café, je ralentis le pas même s'il pleut. Puis je vois Sasuke devant le café, je me demande se qui peut bien faire là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke ?

-Tenten m'a dit que tu allais dans ce café et du coup je suis venu car ce matin j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Il me tend une petite boîte que j'ouvre délicatement, j'y trouve un bracelet avec écrit Hinata. C'est magnifique ! Je lui saute au coup pour le remercier, c'est la que j'aperçois sous la pluie, juste en face un homme regardant le ciel, il a l'air tellement malheureux.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je vais rejoindre Kiba, on se voit tout à l'heure pour fêter mon anniversaire ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je m'avance vers l'homme pour lui demander si tout vas bien.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et la je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est ''lui'', ''il'' est là devant moi, j-je dois rêver. Je me pince le bras, aïe ! Non je ne rêve pas ! Tellement de questions se bousculent dans ma tête que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Mais ''il'' me laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me sert très fort. Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne veux plus le lâcher ! ''Il'' passe sa main dans mes cheveux tendrement. Je lève la tête, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

''Il'' me sourit tendrement, son sourire… ''il'' prend mon visage entre entre ses mains et me caresse la joue. Puis dans un court élan, ''il'' approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse doucement. Les habits collés à mon corps ainsi que mes cheveux collés à mon visage, je ferme les yeux laissant s'échapper d'autres larmes… sans doutes celles du bonheur que je ressent précisément a cet instant. Jamais je n'ai sentie une telle chaleur envahir mon corps et mon esprit. Je pose mes mains sur son torse musclé et le pousse doucement.

« Je ne peux pas… »

 **Voila c'est un tout petit petit chapitre ! Mais pas de soucis je vais mettre le prochain cette semaine également pour me faire pardonner !**

 **Alors voici le retour de ce ''il'' ! Qu'en pensez vous ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Je me retourne et part en courant. J'aurai aimé que pour une fois il ne me rattrape pas, qu''il'' me laisse seule comme ''il'' a fait tout se temps mais cette fois la, ''il'' tend le bras et attrape mon poignet. ''Il'' tire sur mon poignet et je me retrouve collée contre son torse chaud malgré la pluie battante. ''Il'' pose son front contre le mien et plante ses yeux d'un bleu intense dans les miens.

« Hinata, j'ai lutter mais je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Ces trois dernière années on était un supplice. Je suis venue a Tokyo dans le seul but de te voir. Je me suis heurté à mon bon sens, mais je veux faire fi de tout ça ! Comment as tu pu partir me laissant seul avec cette lettre… J'ai cru que j'avais perdu la personne la plus importante a mes yeux ! Je ne savais plus si nous nous reverrions un jours, tu es parti sans te retourner sans me rappeler, tu es partie vivre loin de moi pendant si longtemps ça a duré des années... J'ai effacé tous tes messages, jeté tous tes présent fuit le passé et vécu au présent mais toi tu étais...toujours dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. J'ai souffert et j'ai pleuré seul dans la nuit. Je ne vivais plus, la vie s'est arrêtée pour moi, je me suis arrêté d'exister ce soir là. Ton absence m'a rongé et détruit jour après jour. Je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, Hinata ! Tu es mon soleil, mon bijoux.

Et, même si je ne t'en donne pas l'impression, depuis que je me trouve à tes côtés, l'avenir pour un orphelin comme moi est possible. J'ai envie de courir avec toi main dans la main sans jamais la lâcher. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Je sais que je t'ai blessée il y a trois ans de cela… Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, mais si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour toi. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur même si je ne pouvais pas être à tes cotés. Je n'ai jamais crue que tu faisais l'amour avec l'autre abruti dans les toilettes !

Je voulais être près de toi pour t'aider a passer cette épreuve mais Sakura est venue me voir et m'a dit de sortir avec elle est de ne plus t'approcher sinon elle diffuserait une photo de toi à moitié dénudé te faisant presque violer. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, si c'est pour te protéger je ferai n'importe quoi. Mais après j'ai compris que c'était ma plus belle erreur, je t'ai laissé seule sans explication. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tendu ma main mais il était déjà trop tard, tu étais déjà bien loin de moi. J'ai lutter chaque jour en te voyant te faire battre, si tu savais a quel point je voulais te prendre dans mes bras et te protéger de tout !

Je n'ai pas pu me battre contre mes sentiments très longtemps, la veille de ton départ, tard le soir je suis passé te voir. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et nous avions partagés des baisers ardents. Mais le lendemain, quand j'ai lu cette lettre j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer, ce n'était pas un rêve Hina, je t'aime vraiment ! Et je n'ai pas arrêter de t'aimer mais est ce que toi tu m'aimes encore ? Je me suis posé la question des milliers de fois et la réponse était toujours la même. Je crois en nous, en notre amour non su. Ton visage et ton corps on changé, tu rayonnes encore plus mais ce qui n'a pas changé ce sont la beauté de tes yeux qui sont souillées par des larmes qui me fendent le cœur, ce sourire qui me rend si fébrile , et le son de ta voix qui fait vibrer mon cœur, ta main a encore la même douceur…

Tu sais quand j'ai reçu cet appel d'un certain Kiba, j'ai pris le premier train et je me suis rendu ici sous la pluie battante devant un café a t'attendre. Je suis qu'un égoïste, je suis venue dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir ton cœur mais je n'ai même pas pensé que tu es pu refaire ta vie , une vie sans moi. Pourtant je suis là devant toi te délivrant fièrement les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Si tu ni réponds pas je te laisserai partir même si ça me déchire le cœur. Je ne veux que ton bonheur mon amour.

-Naruto... »

Je n'ai pas arrêter de pleurer tout le long de son discours, ce n'était don pas un rêve… Je ne peux pas exprimer se que je ressens pour lui par des mots alors je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui offre mes lèvres. L'homme que j'aime y répond instantanément et me rend mon baiser avec fougue. Nos langues se rencontres, je suis prise de vertige. Naruto passe ses mains autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Nos langues se caresse, elles jouent ensemble. Mes lèvres, ma bouche, mon corps tout entier et mon âme probablement aussi entrent en fusion et la confusion nous fait haleter.. Nous nous séparons avec regret. Je le regard dans les yeux et il me sourit comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto ! »

Non loin de là, Tenten, Neji, Kiba et Akamaru observent la scène avec deux yeux pleins d'étoiles. Une Tenten en larme, un Neji souriant et un Kiba fière oh et un Akamaru secouant la queue !

« C'est comme dans l'histoire ! J'avais raison.

-C'est encore plus beau que dans ton histoire, regarde son sourire a Hinata ! Il est rempli de bonheur. Répondit Neji

-Je vais être jalouse !

-Il y a pas de raison, c'est toi que j'aime. Bon laissons les entrent eux.

-Mais non je veux rester ! cria Tenten

-Non c'est leur moment ! »

Ils partirent tous heureux de voir leur amie heureuse a présent. Ils allèrent chez eux préparer la fête d'anniversaire d'Hinata, pendant ce temps la…

Naruto me tire par la main pour m'emmener a l'abri de la pluie. Il sort de sa vert un paquet, qu'il me tend avec un sourire. Je le prend soigneusement et l'ouvre. Oh c'est un livre ! C'est le livre que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ! Je suis ravie !

« Merci !

-Merci à toi, de m'avoir attendu. »

Je pose ma t^te dans son coup pour respirer son odeur, nous restons un moment coller l'un à l'autre puis ma fête d'anniversaire de me revient en tête. Je prend la main de Naruto et nous courrons jusqu'à l'appartement.

C'est comme ça que tout se termine, ils arrivèrent à temps pour souffler les bougies de Luna. Ils étaient tous heureux, enfin ! Tout le monde avaient réprimandé Naruto et même Tenten l'avait frapper mais finalement ils l'avaient tous apprécié. Naruto rendait leurs ami heureuse alors c'était parfait !

VOILA VOILA !

C'est la fin, bon il me reste a poster l'épilogue mais bon, je sais que c'est une fin rapide mais j'avais peur que si je m'attardé encore j'allais faire n'importe quoi. Je pense toujours que je ne suis pas douée en écriture mais bon, j'aime faire partager ce que j'écris.

Je pensais que le ''il'' avait été compris, mais visiblement pas. Alors j'ai choisi de mettre ce il pour laisser une sorte de suspense pour ce personnage masculin. J'ai voulu laissé votre imagination le trouver mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché pour tout le monde... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois j'espère ! (désolée pour les fautes, je suis nul nul nul en orthographe).

Bon voila vous savez tous maintenant que ce petit ''il'' était notre chère Naruto fin un Naruto beaucoup plus mature il faut le dire !

Je posterai l'épilogue bientot !

Mercé pour les commentaires ! Labise.


End file.
